What best friends do
by PT21
Summary: Abby has a serious medical problem that she has to deal with. There is only man she turns to . Her saviour, Jethro Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

What Best Friends Do

by Caz

Rated M

Disclaimer is in force, so leave me be!

Abby heard the girlish giggle through Gibbs' door as she made her way to his house from her own home. She came to a halt before his door and sighed deeply. *Oh, God, Gibbs, not again. I can't put it off any longer and I am going to speak to you tonight, whether the broad likes it, or not*

Gibbs and Abby had been best friends for forever, it seemed, starting off as friends and eventually moving on to something more than friends. But they were not lovers. But even so, they would do anything for each other, even die, if need be, she was sure of that. Gibbs meant as much to her as she to him.

It was this thought that was uppermost in Abby's head as she stood in front of his door trying to pluck up the courage to break up what she was sure was going on on the other side. He was going to be pissed, she knew that without a shadow of a doubt, but even so, it had to be done. Abby had run out of time.

Abby took a deep breath and knocked hard with a hand that was shaking as much as the rest of her. She had no doubt that Gibbs knew who was on the other side, because when he finally opened the door he was casually propped up against the door frame with only a small, a very small, towel slung around his waist with a grim grin that only Gibbs would give to her under the circumstances, namely knocking on the door when he was in the middle of seducing his latest red-head.

"Abby, What a surprise, come on in." The sarcastic tone laced with his infamous smile, that he only ever used with her, comforted Abby a little when she realised that he really did not mind her intruding. But still she hesitated. Gibbs gave her a withering look, grabbed her arm and dragged her inside before she could squeak.

The living area was a disaster with several empty wine bottles littered on the table along with two half empty glasses. Soothing jazz music floated softly round the room and a trail of discarded clothes made their way towards his staircase.

Abby flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Gibbs, I didn't mean...I mean... I can come back later, if you haven't finished..." Her voice trailed off as her imagination run rampant as just what her boss was up to. Being no prude herself, far from it, if the truth be known, Abby could only cringe as Gibbs patiently waited her out.

Completely and utterly flustered, she turned on her high heals and started to head back out to the door, but Gibbs quickly moved to stand in front of her, blocking her way as he silently, and finally, read the needy desperation in her eyes. His became all business as he asked, "Abby, is something wrong?"

A movement behind them made Abby turn. The stunning red-head that Gibbs was entertaining was slowly gathering up her clothes, slipping on enough items to be able to walk from the house without being arrested. Her voice, although reluctant, came across as understanding as she smiled at her date and the intruder as she made her way towards them, zipping up her pants and then hopping on one foot as she put her shoe on and reached for the door at the same time, "Hey, guys, listen, I'm gonna run. I'll see you tomorrow maybe, Jethro. Thanks for a terrific evening."

She blushed daintily and eased herself around the two of them and the scent of lime massage oil assaulted Abby's nostrils as she reached up and planted a reluctant kiss upon the corner of his mouth. He barely got to kiss her back before she slipped through the door and was gone before he could blink. It was a long moment before Gibbs could pull his eyes away from the closed door, but when he finally did, he was back in control of his emotions.

Abby looked at Gibbs and started to apologise again for ruining his night, but he held his hand up in front of her face to stop her. "Abs, I know that whatever it is you've come to ask me is important, otherwise you wouldn't have gatecrashed my party. Now, tell me, What's wrong?"

Abby looked at him for a long time as she contemplated how to say what she had come to say. She looked afraid and Gibbs could sense that she was upset, worried and confused, and more worryingly, frightened. Taking her chilled fingers within his, he asked again, tugging her fingers to shake her from whatever was holding her tongue. "Abby, talk to me. You know you can tell me, please. You're beginning scare me."

She spun away from him and nervously wrung her hands together. He could feel her growing tension as she began to pace back and forth in front of him and felt his own tension increasing to the point where he actually held his breath.

"Gibbs, I went to see my consultant today." She turned to look at him and her eyes glistened with tears. She was trembling visibly now and her voice begun to choke. "She told me... She told me that I only have six months..."

She didn't get any further because Gibbs had dragged her into his arms and was hugging her fiercely, holding her head to his chest. "Oh, no, Abs, no, no no..."

She felt him gasp with distress and tried to push away from him so that she could finish the sentence, but when she looked up at him there were tears in his eyes. She touched her hand to his cheek and whispered with emotion. "Oh, God, Gibbs, I'm sorry, but, I'm not going to die. Well, I am going to die, but not yet. Well, at least I hope not yet." She slid to a halt as Gibbs gave her 'the look' Abba took a deep breath and spat out the rest. "But I do have only six months to get pregnant."

Gibbs went strangely silent as he tried to comprehend what she was telling him, eventually blurting out with disbelief. "Preg...pregnant?"

She nodded and smiled at him tenderly, reaching for his hand as she tugged him towards his couch. "Come on, sit down and I'll try and explain."

Abby took him over to his sofa and pulled him down. She turned to sit facing him but he had gone very quiet until, unable to resist the burning questions that now bubbled within him, he blurted. "Abby, damn it, tell me..."

"Well, like I said," She started. "I went to see Dr. Martin a couple of weeks ago for a routine check up. A few days later after I had a scan done and some other crazy tests. You would not believe..." Abby cringed at the sour look she was receiving from the man beside her as she prattled away and quickly for to the dreaded truth."And they found a tumour, Gibbs."

Gibbs swallowed noisily and she patted his hand reassuringly, took a breath and carried on. "She can remove the tumour, Gibbs, but in order to do so, she's going to have remove some of my reproductive organs. So, she said that if I want any children of my own I've got to have them within the next six months. That is all she is prepared to wait before she insists on doing the surgery."

Gibbs was amazed. "You mean, even in the 21st century nothing can be done. There's no other way!?"

She shook her head sadly still unable to believe the news herself. "No, no other way. It's attached itself to so many of the vital organs needed for childbirth that there is just no way of removing the tumour without removing most of my womb."

Gibbs reached across and lightly stroked her dark silky hair in an offer of compassion. "Oh, God, Abs, I know how much you've always wanted a kid or two."

She choked back the sobs that were now threatening her because of the compassion Abby was seeing on Gibbs' face and Gibbs pulled her into his embrace and she finally let go of the built up grief that had she had been storing all day.

Gibbs held her tight as she systematically saturated his chest. It didn't matter that it was his skin. It didn't matter that he was sitting there in nothing more than the skimpy towel. He was just there for her and that was all Abby wanted. His heartfelt question fell against her ear as he hoarsely asked her the one question that she wanted to hear. "Oh, my God, Abs, what can I do to help you through this?"

She slowly pulled back away from him and looked into his azure eyes. "I want you to get me pregnant, Gibbs." She hurried on before she could lose her nerve. "I mean, I can understand if you don't want to do this, but I've thought it over and over and it's got to be you, Gibbs. I want to have your baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wha...What did you just say?"

He swallowed noisily. She was kidding, right?! He laughed for a moment, but then when he saw that she was not even smiling, he come to an abrupt halt. "Abs, I'm....stunned. I...I don't know what to say."

She came to a stand clearly dismayed by his response and headed towards the door, her agitation reflected in her jerking movements. "I'm sorry, Gibbs, I should have never come to you with this. It was stupid. Forget you ever saw me. I can find other ways of doing this. Maybe even Tony..." She thought again. "Maybe not Tony. Don't worry, I'll figure something out. Good night, Gibbs."

Gibbs was left standing in the middle of his living room in nothing more than his towel watching her leave him. He knew he should have chased after her but he was rooted to the spot with shock. He was still in shock from hearing about her tumour, but now, on top of that thunderbolt she'd laid out to him, what seemed to be, the most ridiculous idea he had heard in a long time.

But he also knew that Abby was desperately distraught and would never have come to him if she'd have had any other way of dealing with the situation and he'd scared her away with his dumb mouth. Abby desperately needed comforting, and right at that moment knew it couldn't be him, so he called the only other person he knew who could help her, Ducky.

Abby slammed her door so hard it almost broke free of it's hinges. She was furiously angry with not only herself but the one man that she'd thought would be her saviour. But Abby had been totally unprepared for his response. Abby had thought that Gibbs, of all people, would have gladly helped her, and what hurt beyond belief was that he hadn't even followed her home. He had always come after her when she was upset and she realised that she had really blown it this time. The thought was sobering as she stood in the middle of her living room staring at everything but taking nothing that she saw in. She was lost, and hurt. And the hurt gave way to the second tidal wave of tears, but these tears were laced with the anger that had followed her home.

"He let me down! I can't believe it, he let me down!" She wailed to the walls as tears of frustration, despair and desolation poured down her cheeks. For seemingly hours the realisation that she was in this nightmare on her own went round and round, and then over and over in Abby's head. "He let me down! What am I going to do?"

She wasn't quite sure which was upsetting her more. The thought that Gibbs did not want her, or the knowledge that she wasn't going to ever have Gibbs' baby. It had been one of the few things that had carried her through the past few days while she plucked up the courage to go to him, her confidence in knowing that there would be no way that he would let her down overwhelming her decision to even contemplate any other resource available to her.

By the time Ducky had arrived on her doorstep she had reduced herself to such a state that he was eventually forced to sedate her. Ducky worriedly watched her drift into the blissful abyss of sleep thinking about what the young scientist had revealed to him in her moment of sorrow. He wished with all his heart that she had come to him first, but she hadn't. Abby had gone to the only man that had ever meant anything to her, besides her own father.

Abby had only ever wanted Jethro, that piece of information was something that all her closest friends knew. But they didn't know that she had wanted children - Jethro's children. But Ducky was the only one that knew that Jethro would never contemplate having another family, simply because he knew that he still desperately missed the child that he'd lost. There was no way that he'd put himself through that again, not even for Abby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs didn't sleep a wink that night as he steadily went crazy as his mind went over and over and over Abby's astonishing request. *I want you to get me pregnant, Gibbs, I want to have your baby*

Gibbs didn't know which way to send his thoughts. 'Jeez,' he mused. 'What is she trying to do to me? Sure, Abby's sexy, but she's Abby. She's my best friend and I'm sure it would be like making love to my sister. I think. But, God, how can I help her? I want to help because I know I can't let her down, not now, not when she really needs me. And she IS my best girl friend... Gibbs' mind went around and around until dawns light hit the dark skies.

He watched the clock on his bedside cabinet slowly go round until it reached the alarm time. He continued to stare at it knowing that he was going to have to get up for work knowing that he was going to have to face Abby before the end of the day. The latter thought brought yet another gut-wrenching moan from him and he swung himself out his bed and plodded to the bathroom. He spent a good ten minutes under the shower head and just let the water run over him hoping to wash more than the dark mood that had encased him. But by the end of it he had made up his mind. He was going to tell Abby that he couldn't do it. That he couldn't be the father of her baby.

Abby heard him come into the lab and she felt his eyes boring into her back. She felt the wave of negativity wash over her and she wilted with sorrow. She was sure he would have changed his mind once he had thought about it, but as she slowly turned to face him, it was evident that he was not going to help her. As Gibbs opened his mouth to speak to her, Abby held him off by raising her hand then heading towards the bathroom to gather herself for the showdown. Gibbs tried calling her with her name, but she blatantly ignored him, firmly closing the door on him to ram the point home.

Resigned to not being able to speak to her while she was at work, Gibbs headed back to the den. Tony warily watched him go to his desk and plonk himself down on his chair. Anger rolled off him worrying Tony even more. He'd seen Abby briefly earlier and had gotten the same response from her, and now looking at them both, he wasn't sure who looked more haggard, Gibbs or Abby. But it was obvious that they were both troubled and the trouble seemed to involve them both.

After a long tense moment Gibbs cleared his throat and spoke quietly to the man opposite him. "McGee, go check on Abby and see..." He stumbled, sneaking a guilty look at his team before altering his original request. "and see if she needs a hand."

Tim McGee eyed him with suspicion but dutifully rose to his feet, his, "Yes, boss." lost as he headed towards the elevator. He could feel all eyes upon him but didn't slow his steps until he reached the door and punched the call button.

But before it came he took a few step back and leaned over Ziva's privacy wall. "Um..boss, I was doing that report for..."

"Not a problem, McGee" Gibbs cut in without looking up from the paperwork that he manage to squirrel up from the depths of his drawers. "I'll do it. Go see Abby."

"Okay, I'll be as... long as I can."

But five minutes later, McGee was back and he stood in front of Gibbs desk as though he was back at school and facing the principal. Gibbs looked up at his fearful face and waited for the excuse, but already knowing deep down what the conscientious young agent was going to say before he even said it.

"Sorry, boss. I couldn't find Abby. I think she may have gone home, all her machines were shut down. Do you want me to...?"

Gibbs grunted with frustration as he pushed himself to his feet. "Jeez! Can't that woman stay put for one damn minute!? No, McGee, I'll find her. I guess you get to do your own report after all."

And as he headed out he threw over his shoulder to his bemused and concerned team. "I'll be gone a while so make it a good time to play catch up with the paperwork, and no, you can't go home, Tony."

Tony didn't even get the chance to voice his indignant splutter before the doors shut on their boss and the three agents simply stared at the empty space unsure what to say or do next. It was Ziva who broke the tense silence. "Do you think he'll find her?"

With a confidence that only came from knowing his mentor as well as his own father, Tony murmured, "Oh, yeah, he'll find her."

Gibbs walked out of the building then stood and pondered as to where Abby would have gone. He quickly decided and headed towards the car park. He was not looking forward to finding her as it had been obvious that she had already guessed at his reluctance to help her. All he needed now was a good reason why he wouldn't.

And sure enough, she was sitting in her bright red roadster staring through the narrow window. The side window was open and Gibbs went and stood beside it, stuck his hands in his pockets and waited. It wasn't long before a small voice drifted up to him. "You're not going to help me, are you, Gibbs?"

She sounded so sad that Gibbs debated on answering her, and then, at that point, he suddenly knew that he couldn't do it. He went around to the other side of the car and slipped into the seat beside her. Twisting his body so that he could actually see her face, he asked. "Abby, is there really no other way?"

Surprisingly, she nodded her head slowly as she answered him. "I've thought about it a lot, Gibbs, and I've decided to try insemination. I don't think I can casually make love to some-one without some form of emotional attachment, coz it's just not me. At least this way, any diseases will have been eliminated, and any other nasty things, too. And best of all, I guess, there won't be any attachments to the father."

Gibbs physically cringed at the unemotional way she was describing what should be one of the most exciting events of her life and she was talking about it like it was a medical problem that had to solved. But then, he rationalised, that's what it really was. With a reluctance that diminished by the second, he found himself saying, "Abby, could I be the donor for you?"

She felt her spirits lift a little as she turned her head to face him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Do you know what you are saying, Gibbs?"

He ran his hands through his silver hair and contemplated what he'd just told her and grinned with a nervousness that went way beyond his comfort zone. "Yeah, I think so. So what happens now, Abs?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs sat on the standard hospital bed listening to the nurse, his embarrassment growing steady worse with every word that came out of her mouth. "I need you to give me sample of sperm in this sterile pot, sir. There is a tv over there and some dvds that you can watch. Here's the remote. They have some 'suitable material' for you to look at if you have trouble getting...stimulated."

He coughed nervously as he took the remote control and then fidgeted to the point where the nurse put a hand on his leg and smiled sympathetically at his growing discomfort. "Sir, think of the end result."

And then she left him to it.

He stared at the blank tv screen for some time before hopping off the bed and switching it on. He turned the volume off because he hated the thought of anybody knowing that he needed help in doing something that he really shouldn't have any trouble doing, what with his reputation at stake, an' all!

He found a dvd that she had recommended, slipped it into the player and sat back on the bed . He watched for a while until he realised that it was doing absolutely nothing for him at all. He barely got a stirring and certainly not enough of one to produce a bucketful of sperm. In fact, as he thought the more about it, the more turned off he became. Jethro Gibbs was a physical man, and he needed a physical woman to do it.

Half hour later a tentative knock came on the cubicle door. "Sir, are you done?"

Seconds later the door flew open and a very red-faced Jethro Gibbs came hurtling past her muttering, "It was the red-head last night. Must have drained me dry. Sorry!"

The nurse was left giggling to herself as she stared at the closing doors.

Abby opened her door to his knock and although she had been expecting him she was startled by what he had come to say. He took a deep breath, looked her straight in the eye, and said, "I think we should do this the old fashioned way, y'know, man and woman, face to face as it were. What do you say, Abs?"

She took his hand and pulled him inside, feeling lighter than she had done for days as his unexpected proposal filled her heart and soul with hope. "I think that's a very good idea, Gibbs, and if it's the only way I'm going to get any of your sperm, I guess I'd better stick around so no-one else get's it first!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gibbs stood in front of Abby with his hands upon her shoulders and drank in her dark and sultry beauty. *This shouldn't be so hard,* He thought as he watched her mouth and tried to summon up the courage to kiss her in a way that would eventually move it on to more. *Hell, I could screw any woman, even is she isn't a red-head*

Changing his mind, Gibbs quickly swept her into his arms and carried her into her bedroom quickly ridding them both of their clothes before gently laying her down on the bed. She looked so damn good that his insides glowed with the knowledge that she was shortly going to his. Her eyes begged him to kiss her and she licked her dark lips to moisten them knowing - hoping that Gibbs was going to ravage her mouth.

He liked to kiss, it was one particular trait that she knew and loved about him. She'd heard that he liked to kiss you stupid before claiming the rest of your body, and sure enough, his mouth finally, and tentively, lowered to hers. This time the experience was going to be different. This time it wasn't going to be one of those fond little pecks that he liked to shower her with when she did good. This was going to be a whole new experience for them both and she wondered what it would feel like when he started on the rest of her body. The anticipation of that alone sent shudders through her loins.

Gibbs was enjoying kissing Abby. He loved the way she teased his mouth and she was doing wonders with her tongue against hers. She nipped at his lips with her teeth and his body blossoming. Gibbs knew it wouldn't be too long before he could get down to the real nitty-gritty business of making Miss Abby Scuito an expectant mommy. But he wanted to have some fun first.

Before long two sets of hands began to feel their way around each others bodies, Gibbs had much more muscle than she realised and Abby felt bulging, hard muscle everywhere her fingers touched. His chest was covered in hair and even though it was the same colour as the hair on his head she still marvelled at how masculine and meaty it made him look.

Her own desires were building as fast as his and she knew that before long she was going to need their joining any time soon. But Gibbs had other ideas. He clearly wanted to make the union memorable, so she was surprised when he suddenly sat astride her and pinned both of her hands above her head and calmly looked over her body. Her body was alive with longing and she gently writhed against his as his large fingers on his free hand traced her curves and tattoos, making her tremble with desire.

"Gibbs...Jethro! please!" She begged.

Grinning with deep satisfaction he moved until he lay along her length her and revelled in the feeling that their bodies snugly fitted together despite his large size and her slimness. Abby's legs parted instinctively and Gibbs slid closer to her to prepared himself to unite their bodies.

But then it came.

*I want you to make me pregnant, Gibbs. I want to have your baby*

Instantly he felt himself shrivel and withdraw from her both physically and mentally. It quickly told him in no uncertain terms that no way was there going to be a baby made. Gibbs groaned with shame and Abby groaned with frustration as she desperately squirmed beneath him. Eventually though, Abby realised that all was not well with the man above her.

Moments later her suspicisions were confirmed when Gibbs' body collapsed on top of hers, followed by a silence that worried her. "Gibbs, are you o.k?" She asked as she tenderly stroked the back of his head.

Gibbs groaned into her throat as dismay and embarrassment of not being able to perform for her washed through him. But then the guilt that he felt because Abby should have been angry at him right then overtook him. That she wasn't made him feel a bigger louse. The one time that she needed him - really needed him, he let her down. Abby had been counting on this union of their bodies, but when it had really come down to it, he couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, Abby, I can't do this. It's just not right. I'm sorry." The kiss that he tenderly placed against her ear just made the situation worse and he hurriedly pushed himself away from her arms and sat on the edge of bed. He ran his hands agitatedly through his hair and stared at the floor.

Eventually Abby sat up beside him subconsciously pulling the sheet to partially cover her naked body. The hand she placed on his shoulder as she whispered his name brought him back to the present and he glanced at her half covered body and groaned again, not from desire, but for the same gut-wrenching realisation of knowing that he'd let her down.

Gibbs physically started when he felt her hand gentle stroke down his naked back and he stood up abruptly and walked into the bathroom. He stood at her sink and looked into the mirror. The face that stared back at him sneered with the contempt that he felt he deserved and he wished he was anywhere but in her place so that he could vent his rage.

"Jethro...?"

He looked at his mirror image before him and then onto the face beyond his shoulder seeing only her concern. It made him guiltily look away again.

"Jethro, it's o.k., I understand..."

"NO, no you don't, Abby." He growled. "You needed me and I let you down."

He felt her touch his shoulder but this time when she did it, he didn't pull away. He turned and looked sadly into her eyes aware that his next words were going to shatter her very being. "I'm sorry, Abby, but you're going to look elsewhere for your baby's father. I don't seem to be capable of providing you with the necessary ingredients."

He brushed past her, grabbing at his clothes as he went. He climbed into his trousers, tugged on his shirt as he slipped on his shoes and walked out of her home without another word leaving her completely and utterly devastated, again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gibbs heard the door knock and just knew it was Abby waiting on the other side. He had spent another miserable night wide awake, still not believing his failure and cringing at his own embarrassment as well as what Abby must have been thinking about him. Abby Scuito was the last person he wanted to see this morning, so he ignored her.

But Abby wasn't going to be put off that easily, so she did what she usually did before all this happened and just walked in. She was determined he was going to hear her out and her purposeful stride into his inner sanctum hid the fact that she was really shaking in her stacked boots.

She climbed the stairs and entered his bedroom. He pushed himself to a sitting position and waited. For a long time she stood staring at him with one hand on her hip. Her foot tapped restlessly on his carpet with a look that would have withered a vampire. "Are you going to hide yourself away in here all day, or are you going to face up to the fact that we have a serious problem that needs discussing?"

That rattled him.

"What do you suggest," He snarled. "That I go see some shrink and tell him that I can't perform for a friend who needs my help? And besides, Abby, you don't have the problem, I do."

She came to sit in front of him on the bed and took a long moment before she answered him, knowing that she needed to be careful in case she upset him anymore than she already had. "Gibbs, I know I've put you under a great deal of pressure and I'm sorry for that. But I think I might have have a solution."

"You do?" He asked with a little more than curiosity.

She nodded at him with a little smile. "I think we should maybe, like, date for a while, y'know, build a relationship before we attempt to try making love again."

He looked at her with surprise. "Date! As in boyfriend, girlfriend, holding hands, kissing in the back seat of a car kind of dating?!"

She nodded again and her breath held as she waited for his answer, and it eventually came. "O.k, we can give it a go. But what about your schedule, Abs? We only have so much time. What if it doesn't work?"

"It will, and anyway, what could go wrong? You love me, right?"

He nodded without even pondering over her question.

"And I love you, Gibbs, and it will work. We just need a little time to get used to each other, that's all."

Abby had set the challenge and waited with bated breath to see what he would do next. And he came up trumps for her. "Miss Scuito," he grinned. "May I escort you to a dance tonight and maybe a supper afterwards, at your place?"

She grinned and her heart overflowed with delight that he was at least willing to try. "Make it a pizza, no dance and then back to your place after, and you're on, Mr. Gibbs."

His hand slipped into hers and he grinned for the first time in days as he shook it. "Done."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

News travelled fast at NCIS Headquarters that Jethro Gibbs was going steady with Abby Scuito and everybody thought it was sweet the way they walked around hand in hand together at lunch times and outside of their normal working hours constantly giving each other little kisses and often giggling like teenagers. They were doing just that in their local bar a couple of weeks after they had started dating. They were oblivious to everyone around them including the Director when he came in with his wife, which in itself was a rarity. The big bossman hardly ever came onto their personal turf.

Mrs. Vance nudged her husband in the ribs and indicated to the two love birds who, at that moment in time, were draped around each other. In fact, Abby was sitting across Gibbs' lap, nuzzling his ear and he was chuckling at what ever she was whispering to him.

Vance coughed with embarrassment and she laughed at him. "Why, Leon, aren't you pleased to see Jethro and Abby obviously very much in love with each other, and, obviously very happy?"

"Yes, Well, I am pleased, even if it is against my ethical code of conduct, and hell, whatever happened to Rule # 12?" He grumbled on in his usual way as a gust of laughter drifted over to them. "I just wish they could be a little more discreet, that's all."

She laughed outright at him. "Oh, you old fuddy duddy. Perhaps you should follow their example. It would take years off you, y'know?"

He looked at her with some surprise. "Fuddy duddy!? Wife, are you making a pass at me?"

"Why, husband, would you take me up on it, if I did?" she asked with more sass than she usually displayed in public.

One second later Leon Vance took her by the arm and led her back out of the lounge, whispering quietly as he did so. "Why don't we discuss this a little more privately, in our bedroom, Darling."

Abby hadn't realised just how much she loved Jethro's company. Although they were very close as best friends they were even greater at being sweethearts, even if they hadn't done the dirty deed yet, because they still hadn't reached the point of becoming lovers. But as sweethearts nothing could get between them. Their new found love was so deep and profound that they knew that when they did finally manage to complete that ultimate goal that they were holding off on until the timing was right, nothing was ever, or never going to separate them again, she was sure of it.

Abby's fertile days were fast approaching, but she didn't want to tell Gibbs as she was certain he would feel pressurised. But, even so, without her realising it, he'd seen and felt the changes in her and knew that it was getting close to that time once again. He was fairly confident that he would fulfil his duty this time. He had to, for Abby's sake. They had purposely avoided talking about babies, but on the odd occasion that Gibbs found himself privately thinking about it, he felt his stomach knot. Sometimes he got so nervous that he thought he was going to be sick and in the end, he decided to see Ducky about it.

"Jethro," He soothed. "It's perfectly natural that you should be scared of it happening again, but I can give you something that will help. It'll relax you enough so that you won't feel the tension in your mind building up beforehand."

His embarrassment at having to confide in his old friend, Ducky clearly showed on his face, but Gibbs knew that he was going to need some help getting through. And if it was for his precious Abby, then he could face any embarrassment that he had to.

Ducky gently patted him on the shoulder and handed him the small pill. "Chin up, Jethro, and then hopefully, when the time is right, everything else will stay up, too."

He mirrored the sarcastic smile at him and hopped off the autopsy bed that he'd settled himself on when he'd arrived. As he walked out he threw him his parting shot. "As if it wouldn't. Thanks Duck, I owe you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Abby had begun to regularly take her temperature. The doctor had insisted that she did so so that she could maximise the chance of conception, and today it was at its peak. She knew that Gibbs had not started work yet so he would still be at home. It was now or never.

She picked up her mobile and speed dialed. "Hey, Gibbs."

It was only seconds before she heard his voice come back to her. "Hey, Abs, what can I do for you?"

She laughed at the image that came uppermost in her mind. "Would you like to meet me at my place, 8.00 sharp?"

Gibbs smiled to himself and wondered what she had got planned this time for their date. Another movie, or a pig out at a pizza joint. Or a horse and carriage ride through the streets of Down Town DC, and her favourite that they had been to several times was an old style ice-cream parlour. To watch her trying out all the various flavours was an erotic experience all on it's own. He still wasn't quite sure who was getting turned on more. Him watching her, or her tasting the ice-cream. Either way, they always had a marathon kissing session afterwards that could have quite easily have ended up with them making love, but Abby had always stopped him before it got too far. He wasn't quite sure why as this was obviously her ultimate goal. But she had her reasons and he was more than happy to go along with them.

With a indulgent grin, he spoke to thin air. "I'll be there, Abs."

When Gibbs entered her lounge it was for just a few minutes as she grabbed her purse and another conspicuous bag that she kept out of his sight. She already had her coat on and it was buttoned up to the neck. Gibbs didn't have long enough to wonder why as she led him back outside. Fifteen minutes later when they were standing outside a parking lot he was stunned at what she had done. She had managed to rent out an old American classic car, a 1966 Buick. Its chrome sparkling against the jet black shiny paintwork and unable to stop himself the pleasure, he gently traced his fingers over the bonnet as his admiration for the hunk of ancient machinery was clearly evident upon his face. He grinned unashamedly at the dark tinted windows and knew exactly what Miss Abby Scuito had in mind.

Ten minutes later they were heading out of town, and there was no way he was going to let her drive this baby. Abby was content to snuggle up beside him on the single long seat and purely melted as Gibbs slipped his free arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer still.

They eventually arrived at a drive-in movie and Gibbs quietly grinned at where his thoughts took him. He paid for the tickets and they pulled in near the back where it wasn't too crowded. Within moments a girl whizzed up to his side window and asked if they wanted anything to eat of drink.

Gibbs looked to Abby and her face was alight with mischief and excitement. "Are you kidding me?! I want it all, Gibbs. I want the biggest coke and the biggest burger with French fries. This is one night that I want to remember for the rest of my life."

Gibbs looked up into the youngsters face with a wry grin. "Guess you'd better make that two but I'll have a black coffee instead of the coke, thanks."

The girl bobbed her head in acknowledgement, "Thank you, sir." before she whizzed off as fast as she came. Barely ten minutes passed before she returned, her tray laden with the goodies. Gibbs handed over the dollars including a hefty tip and beckoned her closer so that he could whisper to her. "We won't be needing anything else, so you won't need to come to the car anymore this evening. Got that?"

The girl blushed beetroot as she quickly caught his drift. "You got it, sir. Lights out in five minutes. Have fun!"

And as promised. five minutes later the lights dimmed and the movie began. And so did their night. Gibbs didn't realise how hungry he was as he steadily devoured his burger and fries. He hadn't eaten since his coffee break at 11.00 and as they both concentrated on eating it was apparent that Abby hadn't eaten either. Abby gathered up the rubbish but Gibbs hadn't finished his coffee and hung on to his cup. Abby climbed out of the car to locate the trash can and Gibbs took the opportunity to take the pill that Ducky had given him. Half watching the movie on the big screen before him he didn't notice Abby's return until he heard the click of a door.

"So, are you going to watch the film all night or are you going to join me?"

He swung around at her voice and saw that she had opened the car back door. It wasn't until she slid inside that he realised that she had removed her coat. He grinned when he saw her but that grin quickly changed to one of amazement when he saw what she was wearing. Abby had on the tightest, tightest trousers he had ever seen. They moulded her body like a second skin and her blood red top was hanging off one shoulder. He wasn't sure if it was supposed to be there but he liked the effect.

Abby propped her feet upon the front seat beside his head. She had slipped on the highest stiletto heels that he'd ever seen. She sat back against the leather seat and her surly mass of hair was pulled up on one side and held there with a clip. Her lips were bright pouty red and she looked totally at ease, while he, he was suddenly lost for words.

Her long fingers beckoned him in and he got out of his side and climbed in the back beside her. She smiled at him and asked him quite boldly, "Do you like it, Gibbs? Apparently a very large percentage of babies were conceived in the back of cars, especially in the 1950's and 60's, so I figured you would appreciated the sentiment, and the memories, especially as you were most definitely around in those days."

He laughed outright at her sentimental, and accurate, reminder of his past, "Abby, there's hardly enough room to sit in here let alone make babies. How do you suppose we are going to manage it?"

She slipped over to him and manoeuvred herself across his lap, draping her arms around his neck as she purred into his ear with contentment as he cuddled her close. "I'm sure we'll find a way, Gibbs." An then her lips descended down onto his.

His hands wandered up and down her body. He loved the feel of the soft leather trousers. It was almost like touching her own skin and he grew aroused at just the thought. His hands made their way up to her shoulders and he found that one downward movement on her arms reduced the dainty top to a puddle around her waist. Once she'd realised his intent, she slipped her hands out of the shoulder straps. Gibbs did a double take when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra and her breasts were right there, in front of his face. He didn't hesitate a moment longer. He simply placed his face onto her chest and hugged her tight. He thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"God, Abby, what are you doing to me?" He groaned.

She lifted his head from her chest and looked straight into his smoky blue eyes. Her own were now equally as dark and sultry as passion smouldered between them, the longing even more evident, and with a boldness that he wasn't sure where it came until she murmured huskily. "it's what I hope you're going to do to me, Jethro."

Before she had realised it he had flipped her over until it was her who was sitting back on the soft leather seat. Gibbs had managed to find a space and was now kneeling on the floor between her knees. Then they both looked down at her trousers and groaned. The trousers had seemed like a great idea at the time. but now they had become their greatest obstacle.

Gibbs looked to see if there was a seam, and there was. He gave a tug and once Abby realised what he was going to do, giggled as she lifted her tush from off the seat. Gibbs grabbed at the waist band with both hands and pulled hard. The material gave way with an almighty tearing sound and they both burst out laughing when Gibbs tossed the offending item to one side. But he quickly became quiet again when he saw she wasn't wearing any panties, either. Gibbs' thoughts were of a man possessed as he undid his own trousers and pushed them down to his knees.

Seeing him so huge and wanting quickly spurred Abby into action. She pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the seat tugging frantically at his shirt. "Now, Jethro, please. NOW!" She cried frantically.

It was all he needed to hear. With no time to think about if he could do it, or the reasons why he was doing it to his best friend, Gibbs entered her waiting body in one, earth-shattering thrust that brought a guttural moan of ecstasy from the both of them as they clung together, neither one moving until the euphoria had regained it's momentum and they began to move together in unison, finally reaching that ultimate goal that they had worked so long and hard for.

When Gibbs finally released himself into her, they both looked at one other as they panted from their exertions, and they knew, without one shadow of a doubt, that they had just made a baby. There wasn't even any doubt if a baby would result in the joining, they both just knew it deep in their souls. They had done it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Congratulations, Abby, you are now officially seven weeks pregnant."

The doctor covered her ears as Abby squealed with delight and leapt off the hospital bed into both her and Gibbs' arms. He was grinning from ear to ear and clearly pleased with himself, never thinking in a million years that he would feel like this again.

But then the thought that he had just created a whole new life made him shudder to a stop. *I have made a little human being, I'm going to be a dad. I don't want to lose her again. I can't lose her again*

The doctor and Abby had stopped leaping around the room when they had noticed his face change from one of joy to one of shock in a matter of seconds.

Abby nervously touched his arm, "Jethro, are you okay?"

He nodded rapidly and too choked to say anything to reassure her, then he turned and left the room, leaving two women staring after him. In that instant, Abby realised what was wrong. "I must go after him, he needs me."

The doctor nodded her understanding and Abby hurriedly followed Gibbs out. She could see him up ahead of her but let him walk to where ever he was going, sensing that he needed to reach his destination before he would speak to her. Gibbs made his way outside and she followed him to a secluded bench that sat in the grounds.

Gibbs knew she had followed when she walked up closer to him and stopped short some six feet in front of him. "Jethro...?"

But he still couldn't speak and hung his head to block her and the world out, and when he felt her arm go around his shoulder, he reached up and clasped her fingers in his, choking back the emotion that he hadn't even known was brewing.

"Let it go, Gibbs. You need to let it all out." Abby crooned, understanding his need to let go. She wanted to do the same herself now that reality had set in. but first she needed to settle Gibbs' mind.

She gently pulled at him to turn him towards her so that she could hug him, and when he nestled against her throat Abby felt him quietly sniffle into her shoulder. How long they stayed like that she didn't know, but eventually Gibbs sniffed and went to pull away from her. Abby wouldn't let him go knowing that they needed to talk first. "Gibbs, talk to me, please."

'I'm sorry, I feel so stupid. When the doctor told us I felt this overwhelming feeling come over me. We've created a baby, Abs, our own little person. I mean, I knew that night in the Buick was when it really happened, but now... now it's been confirmed, it all makes it so real. We've made the most wondrous creation on Earth together. I'm going to be a dad again and you're going to be a mom, and I'm so sorry that I blew your moment of glory, Abs, but in amongst the joy the loss of Kelly overwhelmed me; made me feel guilty that I was getting a second chance. She would have loved a sister."

Abby smiled at him tenderly and reached up to touch his face. "Oh, Jethro, that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, I shall treasure this moment for ever, and I'm so sorry that you can't share this with Kelly, but you've got some other friends that'll be thrilled to hear that we've finally done it."

As Gibbs hugged her fiercely against his trembling body, Abby felt his joy radiated through her body. She had never felt as happy as she did right then and wanted to share the news with everyone who had been with them from the start and who knew how much this moment had meant to them both.

Every one noticed the change between the bossman and the labrat. Before they had been very happy, always laughing and joking, teasing and chasing, and now she was pregnant, Gibbs behaved like Abby was about to break in two. He became very attentive to her, always pulling the chairs out for her, holding her hand to help her sit, constantly asking how she felt. And did she need anything, or was she warm enough.

Ziva watched them in the bar, her concern evident in her olive features. "He's smothering her."

Ducky looked over his shoulder and smiled at the gushing couple. "At least it shows he cares. It'll pass. Wouldn't you like your man to behave like that with you if it was you who was pregnant?"

The question took Ziva by surprise. Was it that obvious? But then it was Ducky asking the question. Ducky knew everything. She turned and leaned across the bar and whispered frantically to the world wise coroner, "How did you know about that?"

Ducky smiled serenely and pointed to Abby. "Look at her face, Ziva, she's glowing. You can tell she's pregnant just by the aura she giving off. You're doing it too, my dear."

Ziva didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to deny his outrageous claims, and then shut it again. Ducky had a way of always knowing what was happening and everyone wondered whether his hunches were just lucky or whether he really did get beyond the physche. There was so much that no-one knew about him. He was a true enigma and it was obvious that that was the way he liked it.

"It was one time, Ducky, just one very unfortunate time. An accident. A lapse into stupidity. Hell, it was just one - stupid - time."

"I take it the father doesn't know yet?"

Ziva rapidly shook her head giving up the pretence of ignoring what what happening to her own body. She was also relieved that the secret was 'out'. Kinda. Ducky and the rest of the team wasn't the only one she had been keeping secrets from. The father was still in the dark, too. "No, and I don't want him to know yet, either, Ducky."

"Then how do you know if he wouldn't behave like that around you, my dear? Don't you think you owe him that right? After all, it is his first child, too."

Ziva turned slowly and stared at her two best friends for some time as jealousy tugged at her heart and she realised that Ducky was right. Tony did have a right to know. She turned to tell him so, but as usual, he had slunk off elsewhere, leaving her to ponder over their conversation.

Three months later...

Abby was lying on her couch, sick to her stomach. The breakfast that she had that morning had brought on her first dose of morning sickness. She was gutted. She had been so positive that she wasn't going to be one of the unlucky ones.

Gibbs came back from work and stopped short when he walked into the bedroom. "Abs, honey, are you o.k?"

She nodded miserably, "Yeah, just a delayed dose of morning sickness."

Even Gibbs knew that was unusual but he wasn't quite sure if it was different enough to worry unnecessarily about, so he didn't say anything. He'd noticed that she was getting tired very easily, to the point that she was already only working in the mornings, coming home, and sleeping all afternoon.

He went and got her a glass of water and she sipped it gratefully. Gibbs tried asking her if she thought it was worth having a chat to the doctor, but she said no, just as he expected her to. He figured that she was intelligent enough to do the right thing, if need be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A puzzled frown crossed Tony DiNozzo's face. Why was Ducky constantly giving him funny looks, and then an even sillier, mysterious grin to go with it? A couple of times he was certain that he had even winked at him! He dared to glance his way again when he spotted him heading his way, and sure enough, Ducky was grinning from ear to ear.

"Is there a problem, Dr. Mallard? You seem rather chipper today, if I might say so."

Ducky laughed out loud at his question. "A problem, Tony? Good heavens, no, I don't think I have a problem."

Tony looked at him a little oddly then rose to leave, having had enough of his cryptic nonsense. "I'm hitting the head."

Tony headed for the gents very perplexed. What on earth was wrong with him? He went into rest-room and checked his reflection in the mirror. No, he couldn't see anything untoward. "The man must be getting a touch senile." He groused.

He went and stood in front of the latrine and unzipped his fly. He barely got started when the door opened. Tony groaned when he saw in the mirror who his toilet partner was.

Ziva David.

Jeez, not again!

Tony watched her warily as she locked the door and propped herself up against the wall across the room. He inwardly sighed with relief. The last time she had approached him in the John she had all but watched him take a whizz.

She seemed a little nervous and that was unusual for her and Tony could only surmise that something was deeply troubling her. But even so, Tony went for light rather than concern. "This is getting to be a regular spot for you to hassle me, so, is there something I can I do for you, Ziva?"

He watched as a rush of breath left her mouth and he realised that she was bolstering herself up to tell him something serious. "Tony, I need to tell you something."

The jock of Gibbs' team entered the bullpen sometime later, only this time he was now a deathly shade of pale and with a stunned expression on his face. Worriedly Gibbs stood to face him as he watched the younger man slip into his seat. "DiNozzo, you okay?"

Tony stared at him for sometime and for a moment Gibbs thought that he had received bad news. Perhaps his dad had died, or worse, he'd been robbed via credit card fraud. He asked again, only this time, he did it in usual, brusque way. the way that Tony knew best. "Hey! DiNozzo, you o.k? Has something happened that we need to know about?"

The question finally shook the young man out of his trance. "Oh, no. Well, yes, but I'm not sure how to quite explain it, boss."

He didn't have to because it became obvious to Gibbs that Tony hadn't known about the baby and Ziva had just this moment told him. The man was in shock! Gibbs grinned and steered him back towards the rest room passing command to McGee who was watching the scene with his usual naive interest. His priority moved back to the view screen once Gibbs had given him an order to continue with the case at hand, his curiosity immediately switching off temporarily to do as he was told. Be it wouldn't stop him from wondering, especially as Ziva was conspicuously missing too.

Gibbs stood in front of the man who had become the only person, other than Ducky, he had ever gotten even remotely close to. He wasn't quite sure whether to laugh at the expression on the Tony's face, or show a false concern. He decided to show the latter. "Care to talk about it?"

Tony looked at him for a long moment then he frowned as he posed his question to Gibbs. "How did you feel when found out that Abby was going to have a baby?"

Gibbs smiled at the memory. "Well, I was so stunned that I actually ran off out of the hospital room and had a good cry. Of course, it was slightly different for us, circumstances, an' all. But once I got over that, I was over the moon, as I'm sure you will be, Tony, once it has sunk in. I'm sure you'll make a great dad.

Then it dawned on Tony that Gibbs had already know that Ziva was pregnant and he was not amused at the finding. "Are you telling me that you KNEW she was expecting, boss?"

Gibbs laughed at the memory of Abby telling him about her meeting with the nauseous Ziva in the corridor. "Not really, other than the fact that I'd recognised the similarities between the two women. Ziva started turning green about the same time as Abby, and I had noticed that er...she had..."

Tony blushed to his boots. "Yeah, I get the picture, thanks."

Gibbs turned to go but turned back to give his sidekick a gentle piece of advice. "You should go to her, Tony. It's important that you're there for her. Whatever you may be feeling, her thoughts and feelings have to come first."

Tony smiled his thanks and Gibbs left him alone with his thoughts. A few minutes later Gibbs watched the young agent walk out and go straight into the elevator He smiled his understanding as the rest of the bullpen wondered what the hell was going on. Nobody dared ask, though.

Abby was sitting with Ziva in her lab holding her hand trying to calm her. Ziva had done possibly the worst part, telling the wanna be jock, Tony DiNozzo that she was two months pregnant and that he was the father. Then she had ran.

Abby had met her on her way back to her floor and was now attempting to help her friend focus on what she was going to do now, about her feelings about the baby, and most of all, her feeling for Tony. She knew that she was relieved that she had finally plucked up the courage to tell him, and now she was worried about his reaction once he'd gotten over the shock.

They both jumped as the elevator as the door 'dinged' and Ziva's frightened chocolate eyes stared into Abby's calming green ones. Hands squeezed each others and Abby decided to be the one to call him in. "Come on in, Tony, we don't bite. Well," She amended, adding a little sass to lighten the moment. "I guess Ziva did just once."

Tony stepped into the room and hesitated when he saw Abby push Ziva back to her seat as she too rose to leave, raising her palm to halt his flight. "I'm just leaving, Tony. I'm sure you two have got lots to talk about. I'll see you guys later."

She smiled tenderly at the them both and walked out of the door leaving the couple to their own devices. Tony and Ziva stared at each other in silence for some time until eventually and unable to resist the pull, he went and sat down beside her and gently took her in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gibbs grew increasingly concerned about Abby's health as her morning sickness was lasting much longer than most other cases he had read up on. Ziva's had already stopped and she was radiant, especially now Tony had finally come to terms with the prospect of impending fatherhood. Gibbs had, too, but he was worried about her all the same.

The doctor had failed to find anything wrong with her and had just put it down to her being slightly different because she was a little older to be having her first, so Abby suffered in silence. The only time she felt in control of herself was late at night when they were both cuddled up in bed with her own and Gibbs' hands splayed across her fast growing tummy feeling the slight movements beneath them together. She centred her entire being onto her daughter. That she was carrying a girl she had somehow known from the beginning and a later scan had confirmed what she'd already known deep in her heart. Those precious moments that they spent within each others arms they would both always treasure.

Abby was nearly seven months pregnant when they both suddenly realised that she wasn't being sick anymore and now it was her turn to bloom, and bloom she did. She was able to spend some time with her new closest friends, Ziva and Tony, swapping stories with each other until the tears of laughter used to run when they recounted some of her morning sickness dramas.

"One morning, I woke up and Abby was crawling along the floor to the bathroom, and when I asked her what she was doing, she said, "I have to stay low to the ground because if I die, I don't want to fall down." They all roared with laughter and even Abby could smile about it now. But not at the time.

"Those days were one long haze to me. If I wasn't being sick, I was crying, and I really did cry a lot. I swear, I will never do this to myself ever again."

Then she realised what she'd said and smiled sadly as she rubbed her tummy. "This baby is my whole world now, and you, Gibbs, are the one who gave her to me."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he lifted her fingers to his mouth and kissed them. Tony looked at Ziva who, too, had tears running down her cheeks and he lifted her hand to his face and kissed her fingers as well. No more words were said for some time as the foursome rejoiced in their new found comradeship.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fat.

Abby thought she knew what the word meant, but her last two months convinced her that the last eight months had been a dress rehearsal. She didn't feel fat, she felt obese, gargantuan, hideous, corpulent, bulky, massive, huge, immense, whopping, bloated... But not fat. She had blown up overnight, and the morning she discovered a double chin, she had cried for an hour.

She hated waddling, she hated walking with her legs so far apart that everybody thought she was having it there and then. Even the precious cargo she was carrying inside began to abuse her. She was certain that her tiny feet purposely rammed themselves up into her rib cage, then twisted around and made her already swollen boobs throb in agony. She and Ziva had started to attend Lamaze classes, but was conscious of another moms who was also expecting constantly staring at her. At the end of the class, one approached Abby and bluntly asked, "Are you expecting twins, or what?"

It was a long time before Ziva could console her, acutely conscious that she was still quite slender despite being due at the same time as her. Abby opted to remain at home after that, her confidence shattered. The only thought that kept her going was the imminent arrival of her little girl.

The baby dropped, so they all knew it was due any day now. Gibbs was like a cat on hot bricks and she didn't know who was more worried, him or her. They spent most of their private time just reflecting on their lives, their future and now their daughters future and it was just this such a time, when Abby suddenly sat up with a start.

"Oh!"

Gibbs sat up beside her. "Abby?"

"Oh, Gibbs. It's started."

And before she could do anything else, he had picked up his cell phone and was hitting the speed dial straight to the hospital.

She was amazed at his stupidness as she pulled the phone away from his ear. "But, Gibbs, it could be hours yet."

He was determined he was going to be in control of this situation. "I'm not taking any chances, this is too important. YOU are to important, Abs. I don't want anything to go wrong."

The door knocked and Gibbs admitted the very pregnant and puffing Ziva. He'd clearly put her in the picture already "Hi, Abby, how far apart are we?"

Abby looked scathingly at Gibbs. "I don't know, Zee, I haven't had a chance to monitor them yet."

Gibbs looked acutely embarrassed and Ziva smiled her understanding. "Oh, well, better to be safe than sorry. Do you feel able to walk, Abby? We might as well be prepared"

Abby nodded and Gibbs heaved her up from the bed, then ran to collect her things and the odd looking trio set off. Now when Abby waddled along the sidewalk to the car she really did look like she was about to have it there and then as the pains that had began to cramp now came on in earnest. She looked to Ziva for some assurance that things really do happen this quick.

But Abby didn't like what she saw on her friends puffy face. Ziva's quick glance to Gibbs confirmed that this wasn't usual and she choked on a sob as she whispered frantically to him, "I don't think she's going to make it to the delivery suite, Gibbs."

Abby wailed with terror. "Zee! I don't want my baby born in the car!"

Then Gibbs' face brightened at his own brilliant idea. "I know, we're nearer to the office. We can go there. Ducky will help!"

Ziva nodded and they made a quick about turn. As they came to the front entrance the security guard stepped to first help the two women out of the car then took the car to be parked as Gibbs ushered them into the lobby. He'd already made the call to Ducky en route so at least the older man was expecting them.

They entered the mortuary and Abby sobbed with relief as the labour pains were almost constant now and she could no longer walk under her own steam. Gibbs was practically carrying her and he hoisted her up on to hard steel bed as though she weighed nothing.

Ducky worked quickly and efficiently arranging everything that he needed around him. She had already called his assistant, Jimmy Palmer to join them and was relieved when he finally arrived with a somewhat bemused smile on his face, his, "Is this for real?" only garnered him a withering look from them all.

Gibbs stood by Abby's head and quietly watched what was happening around him. The scenario was way out of his league even though he'd gone through it all so many years ago now with Shannon and Kelly. He began to feel an overwhelming sensation of powerlessness and he didn't like it, and as Abby began to groan and writhe beside him he suddenly knew he couldn't stay their with her.

Abby was horrified when he let go of her hand and walked out of the room. "Gibbs!! Don't go! Don't you dare leave me!"

Ducky looked up from the instruments she was checking over when she heard Abby's heart-wrenching wail, quickly recognising the signs of shock setting in again. Gibbs looked haunted and she quickly told Palmer carry on with what he was doing and followed Gibbs out.

"Jethro, may I ask where are you going?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at him. Sorrow tore at his features. "I can't do this, Duck. I can't stand to see her in so much pain. I can't be of any help to her, I know I can't."

But Ducky wasn't having any of it. He grabbed his arm and tried to drag him back in, but he only pulled against him harder. Dr. Mallard tried to make him understand. "Jethro, don't you see? You can help her. You can calm her with your own knowledge. You can help. Please come and help us deliver your baby daughter, Jethro. I can't do this without you."

He reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled back in still very unsure of what he was supposed to do for her. Jimmy Palmer was trying to get Abby to breath but Abby's voice came back like a demon possessed. "SCREW THE BREATHING!! GET THIS DAMN THING OUT OF ME!!"

Gibbs hurried back to his position at Abby's head he took her hands in his and she held on with a vice like grip, making doubly sure that he wasn't going anywhere again.

Still unsure of what he could do to help her, he did the only thing that he thought would help. Gibbs lowered his face to hers and whispered against her ear. "Shush. Come on, Abby, breathe, breathe with me, we can do this I know we can."

Instantly feeling the calm decend upon her, she closed her eyes and let her mind and body somehow connect with his. Ducky watched his friends go almost into a trance like state together and when Abby felt the urge to push, Gibbs was right there beside her, and Ducky swore that from the moment that Gibbs had connected with her, Abby had felt very little pain. It was not until Ziva cried that she could see the baby's head did they allow themselves to come out of it and wonder at the miracle happening in front of them.

Ten minutes later Genie Joanna made her entrance to the world straight into the arms of her daddy.

Two weeks later after Abby's successful surgery had been finalised, Jethro Gibbs asked Abby Scuito to marry him. She'd asked him why and he'd simply told her that he loved her and he loved their daughter and he wanted them both by his side for the next forty years, or so.

And so, three weeks later the small intimate ceremony was held in the a little chapel near Gibbs' home and Abby had never looked so radiant. Nor could Gibbs stop grinning. Ten months ago he would never have believed he would have been standing there exchanging vows with the one woman who meant anything and everything to him now and as the ceremony washed over his elated thoughts Gibbs realised that he was one very happy man, thanks to the woman at his side.

Gibbs came back to earth as the padre's voice boomed out across the chapel filled with the best of their friends. "I now pronounce you husband and..."

A gasp rose up from the audience and all eyes turned on it's source. Ziva was sitting on the pew with baby Genie in her arms and a huge wet puddle saturated the floor around her feet as her surprised expression looked up at Tony who's own face had turned a paler shade of green.

Gibbs swung his head back to look at what was disrupting his wedding and spotting the reason. He let go of his new brides fingers and hurried to help Tony get Ziva to her feet. His grin was wide as he caught Tony's eye. "After you... daddy."

Gibbs quickly went back to Abby's side holding his cherished daughter tenderly in his beefy arms and gestured to the padre to get a move on. The portly man tore his gaze away from the events unfolding behind him, gathered himself once more before he turned to them both and said with some haste. "Oh, yes. Where was I? Oh, yes, Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

A cheer went up from the congregation as Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abigail Scuito sealed their love for forever.


	13. Chapter 13

- Epilogue -

Tony DiNozzo watched his son come into the world with a wondrous sense of awe and was instantly speechless. The baby had a shock of black hair, the same dark hair that he had so come to love on the woman who watched his face intently despite being exhausted after her six hour labour.

"Ziva, I don't know what to say."

But he hadn't realised what he'd said until he looked up from the baby cradled in his arms and saw her eyes glisten and her lip tremble. He did a double take when he realised that she thought that he was disappointed with their son.

"Oh, no. Oh, my god, Ziva. I didn't mean...You have just given me the best gift any woman could give to a man."

He gently cradled the boy closer still and the look of tenderness tugged at Ziva's heart. She leaned across and put her little finger on the hand that wasn't much bigger than her thumb and was gratified when even tinier fingers flexed and wrapped themselves around hers.

She smiled up into Tony's face and was surprised to see his eyes shimmering with tears. "I think we had better give our son a name, don't you, Tony?"

He coughed nervously, trying to rein in his rampaging emotions. "Well, I wondered...how do feel about the name Eli Anthony, in honour of our fathers? Without them we would never have met, and without you, I would have never had met this little guy."

This time it was Ziva's turn for the tears to spring to her eyes and she nodded with a sad smile,

"No, I think it should be Antony Eli, after all, he'll be the third in a row to be named Antony."

Tony didn't know what to say, so instead he bent low and swept a tender kiss upon her dry lips.

The door knocked and Tony looked at Ziva and grinned knowingly at her. "I bet I know who that is. Come on in, boss."

Gibbs' grinning face peaked around the door."Hey, how did you know it was me?"

Tony laughed. "Because you're already half way in. Come and meet Antony Eli."

Gibbs' eyebrows rose as he came and stood beside his friend, "Antony. I like it."

The door knocked again and Tony responded with fond sarcasm. "Come on in, Abby."

Her head bobbed around the door frame. "Hi, can I...?"

She spotted her husband standing now beside Ziva. "Gibbs, you were supposed to wait for me."

He nervously cleared his throat at being caught out. "Sorry, Abby, couldn't resist."

She grumped good naturedly at him. "Couldn't stand the diaper I just had to change, more like."

They all looked at him and he blushed scarlet. "Yes...Well...I'll get the next one, I promise?"

Tony laughed outright at his squeamish boss and Gibbs looked at him indignantly. "You just wait and see what your son's first diaper looks like. I guarantee you'll be hitting the head to throw up."

It was then Tony frowned as he passed a look between both Gibbs and Abby. "I thought you two were supposed to be leaving on your honeymoon to Mexico straight after the ceremony?"

Gibbs and Abby looked across at each other and smiled and Gibbs decided to tell them the news.

"Well, we decided to delay it until after YOUR wedding so that we could all go away together. Y'see, I figured we can then take turns with the babysitting."

He grinned at the shocked looks on all their faces very clearly pleased with himself. "Well, isn't that what best friends are supposed to do?"

The End.


End file.
